Descontrol
by Tatily
Summary: [Viñeta UA] Yaten era una persona recta, organizada y controlada. Antes de conocerla a ella, por supuesto.


**Descontrol**

 _Los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi. Yo escribo sobre ellos porque me encantan y es divertido._

* * *

Summary: Yaten era una persona recta, organizada y controlada. Antes de conocerla a ella, por supuesto.

* * *

Por ella

...

.

— Minako... — ese era su nombre. Uno poco común, le parecía a él. Pero era melódico si lo decías con la voz aterciopelada de Yaten, que en ese momento, estaba meditando un poco lo que le había ocurrido con esa mujer y estaba en medio de una ducha muy, muy fría.

¡Demonios!

Hace mucho que no había tenido que controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo luego de conocer a alguien. Que va, a puesto que pocas veces le había pasado.

Entonces ¿qué ocurrió? Yaten lo pensaba una y otra vez. Y entre mas lo pensaba, peor se sentía.

O no exactamente.

Sonrió mientras recordaba cómo había sido su piel al contacto con sus manos. Era tersa, suave y con un aroma muy suave. Y su cabello, ese mar de hebras doradas que lo había envuelto desde la primera vez que le había visto.

...

 _— ... está bien. Te veo en 20 minutos — le había dicho hace un rato. Parecía agitada y al colgar el teléfono él tuvo que correr a la ducha (fría) para calmar un poco el torbellino de emociones que era, tan sólo, escuchar su voz a través del teléfono._

...

Yaten concluyó que esto era sólo un pequeño click hormonal que esa muchacha había causado en él por el tiempo que llevaba hundido en sus asuntos y sin salir con alguien.

¿Cómo se sentiría su piel mojada? ¿Su cabello lleno de espuma por el frote del shampoo? ¿Le disgustará que se vuelva un poco brusco por culpa del deseo?

Vale, estaba un poco obsesionado pero seguía siendo sólo un asunto pasajero. El que llevaran un par de meses en ese juego no significaba que él o ella sintieran algo profundo por el otro sólo porque tenían una química espectacular en la intimidad.

¿Verdad?

— Pues, claro que no — se respondió a sí mismo mientras cortaba el agua y salía de la ducha para prepararse a recibirle.

Al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba ella. Fresca, sonriente y despreocupada. La observó por un segundo, hizo una mueca para decirle lo bien que lucía ese día y vio como ella se lanzó en sus brazos y le inundó los labios con besos demandantes.

 _ **"¿Qué había pensado antes?**_

 _ **Ya nada importaba**_

 _ **Podría perder el control, al menos por un rato"**_

* * *

Para él

...

.

— Yaten... — ese era su nombre, lo encontró en el registro telefónico mientras buscaba el de su amiga para llamarle. Un nombre que iluminaba su mente cada vez que le pensaba, le parecía a ella. Pero era un poco estricto si lo decía con tono serio.

¿Bajo qué circunstancias podría decirle así? Fantaseaba Minako mientras caminaba por aquí y por allá. Ese día en particular no tenía mucho que hacer y se le ocurrió llamar para ir a visitarle.

¡Demonios!

Hace mucho que no había tenido encuentros tan deseables de más, con un chico y este que más bien era malhumorado no creyó que lo encontraría interesante mas allá de una noche. Que va, a puesto que pocas veces le había pasado.

Entonces ¿qué ocurrió? Minako lo pensó una y otra vez. Y entre más lo pensaba, más atraída se sentía.

O no exactamente.

Sonrió mientras recordaba cómo se había erizado su piel al contacto con sus manos. Esas manos que habían sido firmes pero que buscaban darle placer. Y sus cabellos, tenían un color brillante que nunca había visto antes pero que otras veces le había atraído.

...

 _— ... está bien. Te veo en 20 minutos — le había dicho hace un rato. Pareció agitada pero porque extrañamente se había emocionado de que él le dijera que sí tan a la ligera._

...

Mina concluyó que esto era sólo un pequeño click hormonal que ese chico había causado en ella por el tiempo que llevaba hundida en sus asuntos y sin salir con alguien que realmente le provocara algo.

¿Cómo se sentiría si ella tomaba la iniciativa? ¿Si en vez de dejarse dominar, le tomara las manos y sólo se dejara llevar? ¿Le disgustará si le pidiera que se volviera un poco brusco por culpa del deseo?

Vale, estaba un poco obsesionada pero seguía siendo sólo un asunto pasajero. El que llevaran un par de meses en ese juego no significaba que él o ella sintieran algo profundo por el otro sólo porque tenían una química espectacular en la intimidad.

¿Verdad?

— Pues, vamos a ver qué tiene oculto ese chico — se respondió a sí misma mientras marcaba a su amiga para cancelar la cita de ese día.

Ya estaba fuera de su edificio.

Al abrir la puerta, ahí estaba él. Serio, atractivo y tan pero tan intrigante. Lo vio por un instante y al hacer la mueca de comenzar a hablar, Mina sintió un calor insoportable. Entonces se lanzó en sus brazos y le inundó los labios con besos demandantes.

 _ **"¿En qué pensaba antes?**_

 _ **Ya nada importaba**_

 _ **Podría sentirse segura entre sus brazos, al menos por un rato"**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora**

Experimentar es parte de tener un pequeño tiempo para este gran pasatiempo

Mina y Yaten... es que no puedo escribir algo en que estén ellos sin emocionarme.

Gracias por leer

Saludos!


End file.
